


Afternoon Delight

by Marshmallow3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow3/pseuds/Marshmallow3
Summary: Imagine - afternoon delight with Shay Cormac.





	Afternoon Delight

You're lying on your stomach on your bed, having a peaceful afternoon of listening to music and doing some crosswords. Shay comes home early to surprise you, creeping through the house and slipping into the bedroom. At least, that's his intention. But after spending several months with him, he's lost the ability to creep up on you.   
  
You hum and swing your legs on the bed, signing your name at the bottom of a puzzle now another one has been completed.   
  
"Hi, Shay."   
  
Groaning at being caught, he drops down onto the bed unceremoniously, sitting on an empty space by your legs. It's not a total loss though, not in his books. He can see the round curves of your ass, hugged by the fabric of your skinny jeans. He can't resist giving you a playful swat, returning your "Hi," with a chuckle.   
  
You roll over and stretch your arms, dropping your pen on your bedside table and chucking your puzzle book shortly after. The stretch has your t-shirt ride up your stomach, stopping just under your bra before you flash him. It's then that you look up at his face, his deadpan expression clearly hiding something. Raising your eyebrow, you wait silently for something to be said; he cracks a pout, pulling a silly face that has you giggling and pulling him down to your level.   
  
Bracing his hand next to your head, he cups your cheek and repeats, "Hi," before ducking his head for a kiss, brushing his thumb across your smooth skin. It's not an ordinary kiss, a simple kiss of saying hello. His lips linger on yours for quite a few moments, his head tilting to the side as he nuzzles your nose with his own.   
  
By sucking lightly on your lower lip, he has you moaning lowly into the kiss, shivering under his weight as you press your thighs together, heat pooling in your stomach at his playful nips. You find yourself start to breathe heavily through your nostrils, dabbing his lips with damp strokes of your tongue until he opens up to you, your hands rubbing up and down his chest.   
  
Pulling away for a moment, he brushes his thumb along your slick and swollen lips, your tongue darting out and licking the pad of the digit in response. He mutters something in Gaelic, reigniting the kiss with greater passion.   
  
Where before it was soft and languid, little lightning bolts surge through your mouth with the firmer pressure. Between the hot and heavy way his tongue explores your mouth, and the way his knees nudge your thighs apart to settle his lap between them, you're in a delirious state of euphoria, instinctively keening and trapping his body flush against yours.   
  
His weight is like a fire, you eagerly melt into his heated touch and bring his lips back to yours whenever he attempts to pull away. You can't go without his warmth, without his sweet taste, without the outline of his cock twitching against your sex through both of your jeans and underwear. You rut against the growing bulge wantonly, wishing clothes weren't an obstacle right now.   
  
Sensing and sharing your mild distress, he shrugs off his jacket and lets it fall to the floor. Your hands untuck his shirt and palm the searing plane of his abdomen, mmming at the raised texture of finely chiseled muscle.   
  
He pulls away to lift his shirt over his head, swiftly peppering your face with kisses before lifting away once more, letting you wriggle out of your own shirt. You ball the fabric and throw it across the room, giggling when Shay litters your cleavage with kisses. Reaching under your back as you arch upwards to accommodate his hands, he unsnaps your bra, the fabric discarded with haste.   
  
He licks his lips at the sight of your bare breasts, resting his face between your cleavage and sighing in awe. They're so soft like silk, he can't help smoosh them affectionately with his cheek. Freeing himself from his jeans and underwear, his fingers fumble to unbutton yours, sliding the skintight denim off your legs.   
  
Before you have chance to remove your knickers, he rolls you both over as you straddle his athletic hips, leaning into his feverish kisses. Perching on his body, your limbs tangled, your hands pushed against his chest, you feel the reverberation of his heartbeat, racing just as quickly as your own.   
  
You part the kiss, desperately panting, your face flushed pink with arousal. Shay grinds his cock along your crease through your underwear, causing you to boop his nose, making him grin salaciously in turn.   
  
Lifting your hips and peeling off your sodden underwear, you shuffle up his body and check that he's comfortable. After that confirmation, you swing your thighs either side of his head and lower your sex to his awaiting lips.   
  
You groan instantly at the slick touch of his tongue, warm and satisfying like submerging your body in a hot bath. He gets to work straight away, your hips already finding themselves swaying back and forth at the glorious friction. His skillset always leaves you speechless, the way he sucks on your lips, tugging them between his lips, the way he darts his tongue out and drags it up the crease. He gathers as much of your wetness on his tongue as it'll take, slipping his tongue inside your pussy and flicking, knowing it makes you shudder.   
  
Your head rolls back when he finally targets your clit, engulfing the little bud with his mouth and striking his tongue in alternating directions. Riding his face like this allows you to press down on his tongue, which you test gingerly, sparks shooting through your veins at the heightened pressure. You dip your hips down and lift them with a grinding roll; you just can't believe how wet you are.   
  
With one hand you grip the headboard, the other grabbing a breast, your nipples aching for stimulation. You tease and tug a nipple, giving its twin the same treatment, pleasure shooting through you. You can't help moan his name - a little too loudly. You hear shuffling on the other side of the wall, cursing as you'd forgotten about the neighbours.   
  
You press your lips together, trying to be considerate. His hands come up to your thighs and give them a squeeze, his tongue wriggling and rolling like it's possessed. You breathe through the pleasure, grinding your hips quicker as the odd 'oh' spills out. Your juices make it easy enough to writhe in time to the flicks of his tongue, soon coming with a shaky exhale.   
  
You move to lift off him but he shakes his head, which in itself is wonderful stimulation.   
  
"Uh-uh," he muffles, clearly not finished with his meal.   
  
Darting his tongue inside your sex, he swirls it and drinks up your come, swallowing it with several pleased moans. He pats your thigh to let you know you can move; lifting up you can't help mumble, "Fuck."   
  
His plump lips shine with your juices; you can't resist dragging your finger along the seam and taking it to your lips, licking your fingertip to have a quick taste. It's indulgently sweet, so much so you moan against the pad of your finger and have to duck down for more. Lapping at his lips and tugging his lower lip into your mouth, you only let it go once you've licked it clean.   
  
While you're distracted in kissing him, he slaps your ass with a swat to each cheek, gripping them firmly as he rolls the two of you over, his cock springing against your crease.   
  
Shay kneels upright, preparing his cock with a few jerks. You're mesmerised by the sight. For lack of a better word, he's hard as a rock, the bulbous tip leaking precum and throbbing erotically. Your stomach stirs in response, your thighs parting further as you drip onto the bedsheets at the thought of him releasing that heavy load inside you.   
  
Bumping the head against your clit, he distracts you with more kisses that descend down your neck, evolving into lip bites at your throat and sucks at your collar bone.   
  
He angles your lower half as he begins pressing his hips forward, his hands fixed to your ass. As he slips in little by little, you swallow and ahh. When he retracts his hips, you close your eyes and shiver. He's always loved teasing you with these shallow thrusts that sink deeper inside you with each tender rock.   
  
Your arms drape over his shoulders. You're so wet that every stroke of his cock rubs up against a sensitive part of you, triggering goosebumps to erupt under your skin. You murmur his name, and that's all he needs to thrust into the hilt, the curly hairs surrounding his cock bristling against your mound with how deep he's buried inside you.   
  
He begins his amorous rhythm, massaging your hips with his fingertips. The bedsprings creak under you, frequent wet slaps filling the room. You both manage to keep your voices down, while still making just a little sound - you coo while he groans under his breath, both of you driven forward by the encouraging noises the other makes.   
  
You nudge his lips back to yours for a sloppy kiss, your heart already racing and thumping in your ears. Your tummy already burns in anticipation of the divine release, impatiently waiting for the pleasure to flood through you. The grind and bump is perfect, the curvature of his cock rocking against your g-spot while filling you with each thrust   
  
"Mmm, my god, Shay," your breath hitches.   
  
"Yeah, you like that?"   
  
You nod, blush deep in your cheeks by now. Your head rolls to the side, your nails raking up and down his chest with the perfect pressure to make him sigh with delight.   
  
Burying his face in your neck, he inhales your scent and licks the sweat that forms in the crux of your shoulder, sucking your neck as your chest heaves against his.   
  
"Sh-Shay!"   
  
"Good girl."   
  
Your hands roam down his back, raking a path along the way. Your breathing quickens, as does the frequency of the bedsprings, Shay's thrusts coming faster as you draw towards the end. You don't know how long you've been at it, but the early dusk is just starting to creep in.   
  
Your hands find his ass and it almost feels like he's thrusting deeper. The sensation is heady, delectable, you simply can't not chant his name. Your feet hook over his legs, your hands kneading his ass. You feel him swirl his hips as he thrusts into you, the stimulation doubling, pure torture to your nerves.   
  
"Oh god!"   
  
"Mmh, you wanna come?"   
  
"Please," you simper.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Please, Shay!"   
  
"Mmh, good girl. Come."   
  
You squeeze his ass, spanking it as his rolls lose their structured rhythm. Nestling your face in his sweaty shoulder, your mouth opens as you cry sweetly in orgasm, hot white light blinding your vision.   
  
All you can feel is his cock ramming into you, feeling twice as big with how tightly your walls clamp and flutter around his length. Swaying your hips, you encourage his own release, your fingertips rolling the cushiony skin of his ass. In mewling his name by his ear like a mantra, you have him hypnotised. Just three or four snaps has him gasping out with a roar, burying his cock in you as several thick spurts coat your walls.   
  
The two of you lay like that for a while with his length ticking inside you, trying your damn hardest to catch your breaths. Your fingers trail idly over each other's bodies, soothing one another's muscles that feel like jelly.   
  
After umpteen beats of panting silence, he looks up and rests his head in his folded arms atop your breasts, smiling dreamily at you. You can't imagine it's an attractive image - you're sweaty and red-faced as though you've just run a marathon, slick hair clinging to your forehead. You no doubt need a thorough shower too, the smell of sex tends to linger.   
  
And yet, "You look like a goddess."   
  
You throw your forearm over your eyes, giggling shyly, "Stop it."   
  
"You do." He leans up for another kiss, continuing, "And I'm the lucky son of a bitch who gets to worship you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can read more content on my Tumblr listed below, where there's imagines, drabbles and conversations.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marshmallow--3


End file.
